Some external apparatus that are housed in electronic apparatus (for example, information processing apparatus) require a heat dissipation structure having a hard disk drive (HDD) mounted thereon.
In Patent Document 1, a heat dissipation mechanism for an external apparatus is disclosed. In the heat dissipation mechanism, a ring-shaped heat dissipation sheet is arranged on a holding portion configured to hold the external apparatus.